Operation Dead Air
Operation Dead Air was the code name for a battle that happened on an Airfield during the Coalition-Resistance War. Originally, it was an operation to quell Al-Kabab resistance movements in the region. Overview The battle was a combined arms between the 9th Mechanized unit led by Ray B. Hudnall, and the 4th Motorized Infantry which was led by Lee Elliott against the Arabian front which was commanded by Imad El-Amin and the Iraqi Front, which was commanded by Masoud El-Amin. The first shots where fired on the South of the airfield between Arabian Front and the 4th Motorized Infantry. The Iraqi front was then fighting the 9th Mechanized unit on the centre of the airfield and on the North. The fighting was fierce for both sides, with the Al-Kabab taking most casualties at the beginning. They were able to hold their ground however. The 9th and 4th units then brought in the first wave of Humvees, shredding the Al-Kabab infantry, Masoud then brought in one of his technicals, however it was easily defeated by the American infantry. Imad was not able to provide any support for the early combat, as his forces were still arriving into the region. His forces however, were keeping the 4th Unit at bay and stopping them from advancing as quickly. The Al-Kabab defence however was sucessful, they were able to halt the American advance long enough for the Arabian Front reinforcements to appear. Bringing in a T-62 Main Battle Tank and Infantry to the battlefield. Eventually destroying both Humvees and pinning American Forces. The Al-Kabab forces started pushing through the battlefield. Pushing back the American forces from the North and centre side of the battlefield. However, one American soldier was able to destroy the T-62 brought in by the Arabian front. Al-Kabab advance was halted, but they were able to maintain hold of the airport. American forces begin their counteroffensive, bringing in a few more humvees and infantry, pushing through the south of the airport. They manage to take hold of it. The Arabian Front however, had no interest in taking it back for now, as the Centre of the airfield is more important. Arabian Front squads however were eventually pinned down by US forces pushing through the East of the field. supported by another Humvee. Al-Kabab reinforcements have brought in another T-62, it destroys the Humvee and supports the infantry against the American Infantry in the area, eliminating them. Ray eventually calls in Armoured support, bringing in an M1A2 Abrams TUSK. It however was destroyed by the Al-Kabab T-62. The T-62 eventually moves East of the airport, positioning itself in between a few trees waiting to ambush any American reinforcements in the area, however, it was disabled by a US anti-tank squad. The crew bails out but were gunned down by the AT squad. The Iraqi front brings in a BTR-80 and a T-80 tank. At this point, the fighting becomes slower, as both sides have taken losses. The Arabian front then brings in another T-62 into the battlefield. However, since the battle wasn't as fierce as earlier, they position the tank in between two buildings, waiting to ambush any US reinforcements. American forces successfully repair the disabled T-62 and use it to advance into the centre of the airfield, however, it was hit by the Iraqi T-80 and started burning. The crew, in a last ditch attempt to destroy the T-80, continued to fire at it, despite knowing that the tank will explode in a few seconds. The T-62 manages to disable the T-80. The T-62 explodes killing both men inside the tank. US forces then bring in another M1A2 Abrams TUSK, and the T-80 crew open fire at it. Their shot however, only de-tracks the Abrams, and the T-80's ammo rack gets hit, blowing the tank up and killing the Three men inside it and an Engineer beside it. The M1A2 Abrams TUSK then moves forward, however it was destroyed by the Arabian T-62. The Iraqi front then brings a T-62. however it was disabled after one FMTV crashes into it, damaging the engine and forcing the crew to bail. Arabian Engineers were sent to recover the T-62. When the 4th Motorized infantry launched another assault into the airfield in search of the Arabian T-62 that ambushed their vehicles. The Iraqi front brings in a Technical to in hopes to kill off the infantry, but they were overwhelmed by the American forces and killed. American forces eventually found the T-62, but were not quick enough to relay the information or shoot it with their AT-4s. The Arabian Engineers then repaired the damaged T-62, manning and repositioning it on the airfield. On a last ditch attempt to retake the Airfield. The 9th mechanized unit brings in one more M1A2 Abrams and pushes through the field, killing most of the infantry the Iraqi Al-Kabab forces were able to spare in the battlefield, It however gets destroyed by the same T-62. Following the losses sustained by the American Forces, they ordered a retreat. Aftermath Operation Dead Air was a major defeat for the American Army, losing seventeen vehicles and around 200 men, which is even fewer than the losses sustained by the Al-Kabab forces. The US forces lost three M1A2 Abrams TUSKs, An LAV 25A2, Three FMTVs, and 10 Humvees The Al-Kabab lost Two T-62 tanks, One T-80 tank, one BTR-80, and Three Technicals. Category:Events Category:Gag article